


It All Started With the Rain

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i dont know, i guess theres sexual tension, its mostly just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a stormy night and an unexpected guest arrives on England's door step. Although, it really shouldn't be so unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With the Rain

Arthur sat in his living room, all the lights off except for the one lamp beside him as he read. It was a stormy night as was the usual in England, always overcast or raining. Nevertheless, he let out an irritated noise as the main character of his book "died." What did this author take him for? Some sort of fool? Not only was she the main character, but it was written in first person. It could've ended better than this, even an imbecile could do better.

After reading the final sentence, he placed the book on the table beside him. Now it was time to pick apart every part of the book and ridicule the plot holes. There were so many, it was unbelievable. During his critique, the rain thundered down in a grand crescendo, it had been so quiet before but now it was just plain deafening with its downward force. Arthur smiled, sure, people always complained about his weather, but in all actuality, he loved it. It was peaceful and comforting.

He almost keeled over as a loud knock pounded on his door. Startled, he took a moment to gather his wits before standing up and walking over to the entryway. Who in the hell could this be? Probably some persistent door-to-door salesperson. Well, even that was a bit far-fetched, but  _still_.

Arthur straightened out his tie before turning the doorknob. A soaking wet mass was standing before him, teeth chattering and all. "Hey, England. You mind if I come in?"

Arthur stared at the man before registering that it was, indeed, America. "Ah- Sure. Please come in," he gestured.

Arthur felt like he should have expected that. Just, in general, the fact that America was here so late at night. Who in their right mind would come at this hour in the first place? That's right, you guessed it, America. The latter shuffled in, stripping off his bomber jacket almost immediately. Arthur shut the door behind them, somewhat befuddled by the situation. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

America turned around, "Well, I was gonna pop in here all like 'Hey, dude! I came to visit, so surprise!' I also needed a place to stay since our bosses are meetin'. He kinda drags me along with him, but I totally wanted to come here anyway! And then it… rained."

Arthur rubbed his temples, "So you're telling me you came here unannounced and you didn't even call me first?"

Alfred hummed, still shivering. He laughed suddenly, "I guess you could say that 'I turned up outta the blue uninvited.'"

England dropped his hands to his sides with a look of pure astonishment before saying, "Did you really just quote Adele at me?"

"Yeah!" He paused to laugh, "um, I was wondering if you have any clothes I could borrow?"

Finally noticing his visitor's appearance fully, Arthur said, "Oh! Yes, let me take you to the bathroom."

Feeling his arm being pulled, Alfred followed, "Bathroom?"

"Somewhere where you won't soak all of my furniture, poppet." Arthur could've slapped himself for letting the pet name slip.

"Oh, okay. What does poppet mean?"

"Ah- nothing," he said quickly. They were almost down the hall at this point and upon arriving at the door, he opened it. "Now, just sit-" Arthur gestured, "Wherever, and I'll get you a change of clothes."

Alfred laughed loudly and sat down on the edge of the tub. Of course he was still positively shivering, it was cold after all! But at least he could warm up in a second. He hummed the tune of a song that he really couldn't name right off the top of his head, just something that had come to him suddenly, really. Arthur returned shortly and put the clothes on top of the sink, "You can take a warm shower, towels are in the cupboard next to you and I'll be in the living room."

Alfred nodded with a large grin as England headed out the door and to his usual chair. America stood up and started stripping off his soaking clothing. They made a slapping sound as they hit the floor, only for Alfred to let out an exhale of irritation and bend over to throw the wet garments into the laundry basket. After he was finished he turned on the shower head, waited a few seconds, and stepped inside.

Arthur had gained another book in the meantime and began reading. The rain seemed to be coming down just as hard as before, never easing up. It was quite calming to say the least. All the other countries always made fun of him for being a gloomy and rainy nation while he especially loved his weather. It was relaxing, a humdrum melody to go about your day to. It was positively entrancing.

After a while, America sauntered into the room with a slightly tight sweater and baggy pants. Since England was shorter than him by only a few mere inches, the latter had to find a pair of pants that would at least fit him correctly. Alfred laughed and spun around slowly, as if asking how he looked. "You look amazing, my dear," Arthur said absentmindedly, still reading.

The American smirked, "So I'm 'my dear' now, hmm? I'm glad I look awesome then. Thank you again."

Arthur coughed to cover up his embarrassment, "It's no problem." He set his book down and started matter-of-factly, "Now sit down and please give me a more in-depth reason on why you've arrived at my home."

Obeying his wishes, America sat down with a loud  _plop_. Letting out a huff he explained, "Well, our bosses really are meeting, you know that, right?" A nod. "Okay so, I don't have a… a good economy, as you know-" Arthur let out a snort, much to America's dissatisfaction. "- **Anyway** , I needed a place to say and you're a friend of mine and we get along real well and I've been meaning to come by for a long time and I decided to come to you."

Arthur hummed, as if in thought. He sat there in silence for a bit before tilting his head and saying, "Very well, perhaps next time you should call me first."

Alfred flashed a grin and replied cheerily, "Okie doke! Hey! We should do something fun tomorrow!"

"Now, you came to my house without prior warning and I have work to do so we are not going anywhere."

America huffed, "Really?"

" _Really."_

"Fine."

Arthur began his reading once again as they sat without talking for a bit until it seemed that the American was getting more and more restless with every minute. Finally, at his wit's end, Arthur snapped, "Would you  _please_  sit still. You are driving me insane! Do something! Read a book for God's sake!"

A scoff, "You got any good books is the question to be asked here."

"Of course I have good books, you git!"

"Oh? Like what?" Alfred smirked.

England stood up and walked to his bookshelf near the fireplace, starting to read off the names of books in a rapid-fire sort of way. "Catcher in the Rye! The Great Gatsby! The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes! The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe-"

"You're only saying the classics you have, there's your porn section, your young adult section. So much you're leavin' out, Artie."

The latter's face grew hot, "Excuse you! I do  _not_  have a porn section!"

Alfred looked a bit serious at that proclamation and gave him a look that read something like 'Are you kidding me?' Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by America coming up to him, reaching behind him, and pulling a book off the shelf. He opened it, staring at Arthur before he began to read, "Benjamin unbuttoned his pants and resumed kissing his partner, only to feel a slight roll against his hips making him moan-"

Arthur grabbed the book and snapped it shut, "That's enough of that!"

There was a loud laugh, "You act like a gentleman, but you're such a pervert, aren't you?"

They were still quite close as Arthur eyes narrowed to mere slits, "Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

A bit surprised, Alfred responded, "I was only joking, Artie. No need to get so upset."

"You pissed me off with your unexpected presence and then you go and call me a pervert! I was kind enough to go ahead and let you stay! I could've kicked you out, but no!"

"I'm really sorry about all this and I know I inconvenienced you a whole lot, but I was hoping you wouldn't be too angry with me. I'm sorry for making you so angry."

Arthur's expression softened, "I apologize as well for acting so rash. It's not that bad having you around, so it's not too much trouble."

"I'm glad! Hey, if you don't mind, can I get to sleep? My internal clock is going haywire with all the jet lag."

"By all means. You know where the guestroom is, correct?" America nodded. "Alright, well, you can go there, it's always set up and if you need clothes just come to me in the morning and I'll get you more. Goodnight."

"Okay! Goodnight!"

And at that, the other nation headed off towards the guestroom and all but collapsed on the bed once he arrived there. Arthur sighed and looked at the time. God, no wonder America was so exhausted. It was almost ten o'clock.

Deciding that he too should sleep, Arthur got up and made his way up to his bedroom before stripping down to his underpants and laying down. Sleep came quickly as he inhaled the smell of lavender on his sheets, the last thought on his mind being that he'd make green tea in the morning.

Arthur woke up with light pouring out from the windows and the bright beams shining in his eyes. He let out a groan and realized his door was being knocked on. He let a groggy, "Come in," before pulling himself into a sitting position. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, completely tussled in every way possible. Alfred opened the door and stepped inside, only to let out a snort, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Arthur shot him a look before laying down again, "I'm not one of your princesses," he mumbled.

Alfred sat on the bed beside him, he knew this by the dip in the mattress. "Hey! Aurora was one grade A princess. Plus, she isn't  _my_ princess. My people only made her fairy tale into a sugar-coated movie."

"All I'm hearing is a bunch yapping and not a lot of explaining what you want."

"I made you breakfast!"

At this, Arthur  _had_  to look at his guest, "What?"

His eyes widened at the sight of bacon, eggs, toast with jam, orange juice, milk, tea, sausage links, pancakes, a couple of waffles, and so much syrup. He looked up at Alfred's beaming face only to further inquire, "How long did this take?"

"Not super long, I usually make a big breakfast so this didn't take a long time. Sorry, I kinda raided your fridge and decided to make it up to you!"

Arthur sat up slowly before taking the tray from the other man's hands. "I don't think I can eat all this, but it's very sweet of you nonetheless."

The Englishman picked up the teacup and started sipping, only to look at Alfred again and nod approvingly, "It's very… decent."

This seemed to please Alfred as the latter watched Arthur picked up a piece of toast and eat it. The Briton's expression became more and more pleased as he moved onto each dish. At one point, he finally gave up. Arthur thought he would explode with how full he felt and he finally gave Alfred the tray containing a pancake, a few sausage links, and the orange juice. "Please, do eat the rest. I'd hate to see your cooking go to waste."

Alfred nodded but started laughing. "What is it?" Arthur asked seriously.

"Nothing it's just," he reached over and wiped some jam off the corner of Arthur's mouth with his thumb and licked it off, "You missed that."

Arthur's face went incredibly red and Alfred, seemingly realizing what he just did, stood up hurriedly with the tray. "I should- I should go- I need a set of clothes though, so if you could-"

Arthur dropped his gaze to his blankets, "Yes, I can get that right away."

Without further discussion, America left the room, slamming the door behind him. What had just happened? Arthur ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. Did Alfred just flirt with him or something of that nature? Whatever the matter, it was highly irregular and Arthur's heart was beating erratically with every thought about what Alfred had done.

Realizing he was supposed to be getting Alfred a change of clothes, Arthur got up and walked to his dresser, pulling out another large sweater, underwear, and pants. Arthur couldn't help but feel so, so embarrassed. He could tell this day was going to be… eventful. Shaking his head, he walked out of his room and down the hall. Arthur decided to just pretend like it didn't happen. He knew they would probably be awkward around each other for the rest of the day, but he wouldn't be able to take it if they didn't talk at all the entire stay.

Upon walking into the living room, he spotted Alfred at the sink washing dishes. The latter looked up to clarify that it was Arthur before he blushed and looked down into the soapy warm water. Today was going to be hard. England walked to his guest who wiped his hands off on a towel, refusing to look Arthur in the eye. "Here are the clothes you asked for."

Taking them, he said, "Thanks, I um- I'm really sorry about what happened back there…"

Arthur shook his head, "It's no problem, don't worry yourself over it."

"Okay." Alfred coughed and said, "I'll be in the shower, I cleaned the dishes for you."

"Ah- yes. Thank you. I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yeah..." America mumbled, scratching the back of his neck before walking off. Arthur watched as he disappeared down the hallway and let out a sigh. He supposed he should be washing up as well and soon departed to do just that.

America stepped out of the shower with a huff, dressing himself in England's clothes, namely the huge sweater. It was even big on himself to be quite honest. It wreaked of the smell of tea, just as Alfred had suspected, and he smiled. Of course he felt stupid for doing what he did, but really, it was so pent up regardless that he knew it would escape at some point. At least he apologized, right? Arthur understood that he didn't mean to make him uncomfortable? God, he felt so stupid. He still left for the living room, sitting himself down on the couch and noticing that his British friend wasn't there yet.

He turned on the small television and began watching some weird movie, it was entertaining at the very least. Soon enough, Arthur came into the room in a huge sweater as well, only on him it looked adorable. Arthur smiled slightly, though it didn't look real, more forced than anything. Oh, he was trying to be polite. Arthur sat in his chair and said, "How long are you staying?"

This man was always so to-the-point with things. "I think we're here for a week. I could always get a hotel room somewhere if you want."

"That won't be necessary. So, you came here for a week, but you don't have a change of clothes?"

"Well… the airline lost my bags."

Arthur looked at him, surprised, "Are you joking? How awful. We could go out shopping for some new ones today, if you want."

"That'd be cool! I'll have to get my money out of my coat-"

Alfred seemed to freeze at that before jumping up suddenly and running over to the coat that was hung on the rack. "Oh, God, I can't believe I forgot." He slapped a hand to his face and groaned.

Arthur came up behind him and said, "What is it?"

Alfred looked back at him, "I didn't condition my leather after it was out in the rain."

"Oh, that's not good. Well, it was only one time. I'm sure it'll be okay."

"I guess you're right, but I still feel stupid."

Letting out a small laugh, Arthur placed his hands on America's shoulders, kneading slightly, "Don't feel stupid. I'm sure this is a common mistake, and it's not that big of a deal in the first place."

Alfred smiled, "Yeah, I guess so." America shrugged his shoulders, releasing himself from England's grasp. He then grabbed the jacket and slinged it on. "So, where to?"

Arthur grinned and replied, "The Manchester Arndale Shopping Centre is our first stop and then maybe out to eat somewhere."

"Sounds good!"

And at that, the two of them were off and Arthur slid into the driver's seat. They didn't talk much aside from some light conversation about the weather and their plans for later on this month. Alfred explained how his boss was visiting Cameron about something to do with, well, with how he put it he said, "With whatever, ya know?" which really didn't cover much in Arthur's opinion, but nevertheless, that's how the young man was.

Once they arrived at the shopping center and parked, Alfred practically tuck and rolled out of the car, which was pretty impressive to say the least. Arthur got out and walked to the American who was jumping up and down. "Why are you so excited?"

"I love getting new clothes! Plus, I love coming to England, it's so pretty here."

Arthur scoffed, a light blush on his face, "It's incredibly crowded and dreary, you're just romanticizing it."

"I've always thought your country was pretty," he beamed.

"Y-you're impossible." A cough. "Come along."

They strode in with a leisurely pace, America faster than his senior, obviously. Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm and glared at him, that of which meant that he needed to not look like an idiot around him, or even worse, a tourist. He must've got the message though as he immediately calmed down and walked up the steps and through the doors.

The two men walked from shop to shop, Alfred sometimes pausing to grab a jacket hold it up against him, and laugh saying "How do I look?" to which Arthur would either reply with some snarky comment or sincerely. After a long while of shopping around, the two men had found a couple outfits that would suffice for the rest of America's stay.

Alfred asked if they could stop at England's house before going out to eat to which the latter complied. Once they arrived back at his homestead, Alfred ran to the guestroom and slammed the door shut. Arthur set the keys on the kitchen counter, waiting for his companion to emerge and once he did, Arthur really couldn't believe it. For some ungodly reason, Alfred had bought mostly formal attire; as in, the kind of clothes that had waistcoats that complimented ones figure  _greatly_  and made them look 100 times more attractive. "Whatcha think?" Alfred laughed, spinning around.

England coughed and looked at him, "You look fantastic."

"Awww, you really mean that? I was expecting something smart aleck-y."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "If you want, I could always ridicule you."

Stepping towards him, Alfred grinned, "Nah, that ain't for me."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, off we go then."

Alfred set a couple of trays down on the table with a sort of  _clack_  sound. Arthur slid into the small booth and America did the same across from him. They both loved it here, that much was certain. Arthur was never certain why others thought that he didn't like McDonald's, in all actuality it was some of his favorite food. He supposed that was one thing America and himself had in common and it always made picking out a restaurant easier, so he was all for it.

He popped a french fry into his mouth as he watched America take up a burger and bite into it happily. He secretly hoped that the other man wouldn't dirty his glorious new clothes, that would be an utter shame. Nevertheless, he ate another fry which turned into many. There wasn't a whole lot of talk while the two of them ate, and this always seemed to be the case. He liked it, liked having the comfortable silence. It was refreshing.

Although, somewhat subconsciously, Arthur saw a spot of mustard on Alfred's lip and licked his own lips in a fruitless attempt to rid it. So, really, all America saw was England licking his lips a tad sensually, which was a complete accident. Completely. No question about it. America swallowed and laughed nervously, grabbing Arthur's attention, "What're you thinking about?"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow and said, "Nothing much, honestly. Why?"

"Oh- Well, it's nothing."

"No, tell me."

Alfred put his burger down and leaned back a bit. "You were licking your lips at me so I got confused."

England's face got incredibly red and he responded, "You have mustard on your lip, it's actually a legitimate subconscious reaction."

Arthur watched as his companion quickly grabbed a napkin, wiping off the condiment. "Sorry." The poor man looked so embarrassed. Why couldn't they have normal conversations?

"It's nothing, really."

They finished their meal in an awkward silence and America had wanted to kick himself for even saying something. He should've known, right? He let out a small sigh before finishing the last bite of his food and wadding up the wrappers, throwing them on the tray. Arthur finished quickly after and did the same, grabbing the trays and disposing of the garbage. The two of them then went to the car and drove home in a deafening silence.

A couple days later their bosses had asked them to come negotiate with them, which shouldn't cause a lot of problems, well, one would think that at least. The two men had arrived back at Arthur's home before the latter started yelling, "You had some pretty idiotic ideas, I honestly can't believe some of the things you suggested!"

Alfred, of course, yelled back, "My ideas are fine! Maybe if you didn't have such boring ones I wouldn't have to compensate!"

"Really?! Your ideas are fine? I beg to differ! You are so…" Arthur stopped to let out an exasperated sigh, "You're so immature, I swear to God!"

America stepped up to him so that they were incredibly close, "At least I'm not some bitter old man."

Arthur sent him a gaze that could damn someone to the confines of hell if that was an option, "Get out of my house."

They were practically nose to nose as Alfred breathed out a vicious, "Make me."

Both of them looked at each other's lips. Arthur's back hit the wall as he grabbed desperately at Alfred's golden locks of hair. Glasses were stuffed in pockets and the latter's hands grasped firmly on the smaller frame, pulling him as close as he could. Arthur felt Alfred moving his tongue against his own and let out a sigh. They broke apart, gasping for air before diving back in for more. Arthur's head was swimming and he could barely function, this was made quite apparent as he began to slide down the wall. Although, Alfred didn't stop this and slid down with him, kissing him just as eagerly as before.

Once they were sitting, Alfred pushed him down in a lying position on the floor, never breaking contact. Arthur pulled back on America's hair as he felt his lungs dangerously low on air, only to be greeted by nips and bites down his jawline. Alfred's body moved against his, pulling up Arthur's shirt and stroking his skin. "A bit eager are we?" Arthur gasped all the same.

He felt a smirk against his skin as the other nation said, "I've been wanting this for years, of course I'm eager."

Before he could ask anymore questions, particularly about America's concealed feelings for years, his lips were taken up in another crushing kiss. Now, to be quite honest, Arthur didn't feel his pants being unbuttoned, but didn't seem to care when he felt Alfred slip his hand down them. England let out a sharp gasp and America immediately jerked back, "Do you want me to stop?"

Arthur let out a breathless laugh, "Christ, no," and proceeded to pull Alfred back down.

The two of them resumed what they had been doing, only with (somehow) more intensity. Alfred's hands slowly roamed down Arthur's sides, gripping his hips tightly. The latter reached up and started unbuttoning the other nation's shirt quickly, fumbling over each button as he went. Alfred left his lips and started kissing his neck again, quite thoroughly, one might add.

Arthur let out a small sigh, his knees going a bit weak as the other man bit down on his shoulder lightly. Letting his hands wander, England brushed against the other nation's newly exposed chest noting how he had a light tan and soft skin. His thoughts broke up as Alfred's lips moved down his body, "What are you doing?" Arthur grinned.

The other man paused his pursuit at the Englishman's navel before looking up and smirking, "Nothing much."

Arthur laughed, "Are you at least going to take me to the bedroom? Or do you plan on fucking me on the floor?"

"Either one works, but I guess I could take you to the bedroom."

"Oh, lovely. Such a nice change of pace."

"You're so sarcastic," He mumbled, moving to hover over his partner once again, "I like that."

"I'm glad. Well," Arthur started, pushing himself up quickly and forcing America to sit up, "Let's get started then."

It didn't take more than that for the other man to jump to his feet, hoisting England up as well. They rushed to the bedroom and as soon as the door shut, Alfred grabbed Arthur's waist and kissed him sloppily. A few nips here and there, and Arthur felt the back of his legs hit the bed, forcing him to sit. Only a few seconds later was Alfred pushing him onto his back, running his hands up the Englishman's body slowly. The former bit the American's lip and sucked on it lightly, causing Alfred to whimper slightly.

Suddenly, the latter stood up and started messing with his belt in an effort to take it off. Arthur sat up and scooched back a bit so that his legs weren't hanging off the bed. Green eyes watched as the other man took off his articles of clothing hastily. Oh, he could barely stand the wait and this was made quite evident by how he started stripping himself down as well.

He quickly found himself pinned to the bed, body pressed beneath the American's. They slowed down, kissing at a leisurely pace. Arthur ran his hands down Alfred's back. It was quite the decrescendo, wasn't it? Alfred started tugging on the waistband of the Englishman's underpants and the latter lifted his hips to accommodate him. They parted as Alfred sat up between Arthur's legs and pulled off the clothing. America's face was visibly red, it was quite hilarious, at least to Arthur it was. His smile was wiped off his face as Alfred mumbled, "Wow, you're beautiful."

The other nation's complexion changed to match his partner's as he responded, "You're such a sap."

Alfred pulled off the rest of his clothing as he laughed, "Yeah, but it's true."

Before he could respond, Arthur felt Alfred on top of him once again, running his hands up and down the outside of his thighs. They both let out a sort of hum and moved against one another. They were incredibly comfortable at the moment, touching every swatch of skin, kissing every inch. Everything was warm and Arthur felt his chest radiate a sort of tingling feeling. At this moment, Alfred started kissing his neck. The Englishman brought his head closer and sighed, "Alfred, stop teasing me already."

The latter brought his head up and rested against Arthur's forehead, opening his eyes a touch to look at Arthur and one corner of his lip quirked, "As you wish."

Arthur smiled, watching his… lover, perhaps? with a fond expression. Alfred, of course, was trying to be as suave as ever. He was doing pretty well until he realized, "Hey, where's your, you know, stuff?"

A smirk. "Stuff?"

"You know what I mean."

Arthur arched his back, stretching slightly. Alfred sat up and looked quite annoyed at the action. "I don't believe I do."

The American let out an irritated sigh, "Where's your lube?"

Arthur nodded his head towards the nightstand, "In the top drawer."

Satisfied with the answer, Alfred reached over and grabbed the items from their aforementioned place. England watched as the other man smiled at him, opening the package. After rolling on the condom, he put some lube on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. He leaned forward and kissed Arthur, murmuring, "Ready?"

Arthur nodded quickly and gasped as he felt a finger push inside him. He grabbed Alfred's shoulders and watched him with half-lidded eyes, the other nation smiling at him. Alfred pushed in and out until he heard Arthur pant, "Another."

Abiding his wishes, Alfred added another finger, watching Arthur's face contort into one of pleasure. He really couldn't help himself as he took advantage of Arthur's gaping mouth, slipping his tongue inside and kissing him slowly. The Englishman seemed surprised at first but ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, gripping it tightly. The scissoring action that England felt made his toes curl and he exhaled against America's lips. The tip of Alfred's nose made a line across Arthur's cheek as the American ran his tongue over the shell of Arthur's ear.

England hummed as he felt Alfred push another finger inside of him. Arching his back slightly, he parted from his lover and murmured, "I want you."

Alfred nodded and slicked his cock, finally pushing inside slowly. Arthur let out a noise akin to a sigh of pleasure and grabbed for the sheets, arching his back. Alfred grabbed his hips in a tighter hold, pushing in until he was at the hilt. They started kissing again until Arthur felt himself relax and told Alfred to move already.

The latter really didn't need to be told twice as he pulled out a bit and thrust experimentally. Abandoning the soft sheets, Arthur tangled his fingers into even softer locks, pulling on it with each thrust. Each one sent a wave of pleasure through his body, but finally,  _finally_ , Arthur let out a loud moan, digging his nails into Alfred shoulders. "Found it," Alfred murmured.

Right after that, Alfred pulled out and snapped his hips forward, continuously striking Arthur's prostate. The latter compared it to lightening going up and down his spine, wave after wave of warmth spreading throughout his body. Alfred rested his forehead against Arthur's once again, panting and whispering the dirtiest things he could conjure up into his lover's ear. "God, Artie, you're so tight, been a long time?"

"Oh - _dear God_ \- shut up."

Alfred laughed and whispered, "Do you like having my cock inside you?"

The Englishman keened and wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist, pulling him in deeper. "I'll take that as a yes," Alfred said, thrusting even deeper.

England clawed at Alfred's back and after a few more thrusts he heard him moan, "I'm gonna come."

"Me too."

"Together?" Alfred said, thrusting harder. His pace was getting faster.

"God, yes."

Arthur pulled the other man's head closer and started kissing him, running his fingers along his jaw and through his hair. Alfred grabbed the thighs that were one either side of him, gasping into Arthur's mouth as he thrusted again. Once, twice, thrice more and they both let out a loud moan as they came. Alfred rocked in and out a couple more times before pulling out and laying next to his lover.

After he pulled off the condom and tied it, he threw it in a waste basket conveniently placed beside England's bedside. They stayed in silence until Arthur said quietly, "That was fantastic."

Alfred merely nodded, "You were amazing," and rolled on his side to look at England. "So…"

Arthur rolled over to meet the other man's gaze, "So?"

He laughed, "I didn't know fighting turned you on so much."

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "You're one to talk. You seemed every bit as eager as I was."

Alfred rested a hand on the Englishman's waist, rubbing circles into his hip with his thumb, "I'm gonna be honest here. I've been wanting to kiss you and all that since, like, forever."

The other nation raised his eyebrows and said sarcastically, "Ah, that is a bloody long time, isn't it?"

Alfred smirked and said, "How long have you liked me then?"

"Oh I don't know. Since, like, forever."

"Touche."

The two men smiled at one another before Arthur began to speak again, "So, what does this make… us?"

Alfred hummed, "I was hoping we could date, maybe you could be my boyfriend?"

"Both sound quite grand if I do say so myself. Where should our first official date be then?"

America pulled him closer so that their chests were flat against each other, "The London Eye always looked fun, never been on it."

Arthur rested his hand on the other man's shoulder, "That sounds fun, and then we could go out to eat."

Alfred kissed his nose and mumbled, "That sounds great, but I'm so tired. Maybe we can talk about it more tomorrow."

Arthur nodded, reaching down to pull the blanket over them, "I'm exhausted as well, goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> That feel when you're just like, "I'm gonna write this."
> 
> Mostly a drabble in all honestly. A long drabble.
> 
> I've also been having real trouble writing, as in, I haven't been able to write things correctly and I leave off endings quite frequently on accident, or sometimes I add unnecessary things. This is a new problem so I'm sorry if you come across any of that.


End file.
